Eyewear articles, such as eyewear intended to correct a person's vision, safety glasses intended to protect a person's eyes or face from harm, cosmetic eyewear, and other spectacles, are widely known. Such eyewear often rests on the nose, and above or on each ear of a user. Such eyewear may include side shields that provide lateral coverage of a user's face and/or eyes.
Various mechanisms have been provided for attaching side shields to eyewear. For example, prior devices have secured side shields with elastic bands, rivets, or screws. There remains a continued need for easy, secure, and cost-effective attachment of side shields to eyewear.